Teen Trouble: Shinigami Boredom
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: L and Raito find themselves in the appartment of Mimi, Amiboshi, and Graven. They have no clue how they got there, but that isn't stoping them from causing chaos! M for obvious reasons... Raito's potty mouth, Mimi's antics, and people in the shower XD
1. Breakfast with L and Raito, Insults

RKK: WOO HOOO!!!

ABW: Is that a Death note in your hand?

RKK: Maaaayyyyy be… **hides a Death Note behind back **

ABW: You're hopeless…

RKK: Any ways… You! **Points to L who is looking up yaoi porn on Aura Black Wolf's laptop**

L: **trys to hide porn** WHAT!?

ABW: HEY! That's MY LAPTOP! **Takes it away**

L: Awww… **pouts at loss of porn**

RKK: **AHEM!** YOU, L will be doing the disclaimers… because I can't spell apple fiend's name right now.

L: **mumbles obscenities **RKK and ABW do NOT own Death Note I do! Because I have APPLES! **Juggles apples **

Intro: Hey you people reading this! **smiles like kitty** This is RKK! I want to just absolutely smother in love and hugs and kisses Ami-Chan! AKA AuraBlackWolf! She's like my Death Note Godess (Shinigami?) any ways… I normally don't write Intros but this one kina deserves it! I started a series with Redd Dawn, AKA Moddy, called Teen Trouble… and Ami inspired me to write a Death Note one **kitty smirk **so sit back, enjoy! ENJOY AND BOW TO MY YAOI GODESS!!! (P.S. I Know Raito actually has "Control" over Ryuuk but… I think L's more insane hehe And actually it can work either way O.o…)

_**Teen Trouble: Shinigami Boredom**_

_**Part one: Breakfast with L and Raito, Insults, and WTF?**_

L was bored, to say the least. Or else he was just plain addicted to being hunched in a ball with his laptop perched precariously on his knees in his favorite chair. He was reading a thing called fanfiction in the house of two girl's house where he had appeared quite suddenly.

"L-Chan! BREAKFAST!" Screached a brunette haired girl, for some reason she didn't die when he wrote her name in Death Note, maybe it only worked for Raito. Her name supposedly… Was Mimi, According to her roomie, whom L rather liked, Amiboshi, Mimi was short for Kagomi.

"I'm coming… and my name is pure plain simple L, OR L-san… Why can't you be polite like Ami-chan." He said with ton of sarcasm and lazyness. He streached out his legs and closed his laptop and stowed it under his arm. He walked into the kitchen where Amiboshi was chewing on a piece of strawberry pocky, and Mimi was just making eggs.

"Hey L-san…" Amiboshi said from her seat, not looking up from her own laptop. L said nothing as he took a seat by her with his laptop produced from under his arm.

"You two look cute like that…" Mimi said with a grin as L suddenly flipped her the bird as she served him a plate of hash browns and eggs, setting them by his laptop. "Now, now, don't you be like that... By the way… Where's Raito-kun?" She asked Amiboshi. Said black haired girl shrugged.

"Still in my closet I think?" Amiboshi said looking up from her screen to accept some toast from Mimi. At that moment said boy came into the room, sat at the table, and literally banged his head on the table.

"Wakey, wakey, Toto-chan!" Mimi said petting Raito gently on the head. To Amiboshi and L's amazement the blonde merely sat there not doing a damn thing to stop her.

"My name… is Raito-san…" He said deadpan a scowl showing in his voice. Mimi merely set a plate similar to the one she had given to L next to Raito's head. "Yeah, yeah…" Mimi said.

"Well, it has been concluded… Our fanfic came to life…" Amiboshi said suddenly and Mimi looked at her.

"Oh?" Mimi questioned brightly as L stared at Amiboshi with his fork in his mouth.

"The proof is splattered all over your Fanfiction dot net profile!" She said turning her laptop around to show what L had done prior to breakfast out of boredom. Mimi stared.

"I AM NOT MISA IN DISGUISE!!!" Mimi screeched reading the nonsense that L had plastered all over her profile. "AND I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH EITHER OF YOU!!!" She screamed again. She gave L an evil look that almost could be read as: "When I have Death Note in my hands… You're dead!" Instead her mouth said: "Just wait… I'll PROVE to you that You, L, are Raito's bitch!" She then turned on her heel and stalked off more than likely to serve her boyfriend before she ate breakfast.

~~Two hours later~

"We're watching… LAURANCE OF ARABIA!" Mimi shouted holding up a DVD. As if a rehersed cue was given, Amiboshi, Raito, and L all smacked their palms to their foreheads in unison.

"Why?" Asked L.

"Who?" Inquired Raito.

"I'm tired of that movie…" Supplied Amiboshi. Mimi merely smiled evilly and shook her head.

"I'm kidding…" She said with a childish grin on her face.

"You bitch…" L said curling into his favorite fetal position. Raito shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhhh… I need to use the bathroom…" He said suddenly.

"Second door to our left… Are you okay Raito-san?" Mimi asked, as the blonde hurried to said room where he slammed the door and a loud, explosive sounding fart was heard. At that moment Mimi's boyfriend, Graven, came out of his room his long hair completely disheveled and he looked irritable as he swung a sword around. "Graven, honey… It's o-" She began to say but Raito exited from the bathroom with a relieved expression.

"God that was a good shit…" Raito said pleasantly to Graven who glared.

"Spray the bathroom…" Graven said acidly.

"Does it stink that bad?" Raito inquired glancing to L for help for L was bearly peaking over the back of Amiboshi's sofa.

"GOD DAMN! YOUR SHIT STINKS LIKE EVERYONE ELSES SO SPRAY THE FUCKING BATHROOM!" Graven exploded poking Raito in the gut with his sword.

Both Amiboshi and Mimi sighed, it was going to be out there while Raito and Graven were in the same house…

RKK: TADAH! My third ever Death Note Fic, First published! **Preens**

ABW: Uhhh… Why so short?

RKK: Uhhh… **looks both ways nervously**

ABW: Don't tell me you fed Ryuuk a fucking apple and he's now going after Raito for his explosive fart of doom?!

RKK: Uhhh… no… **sweat drops **I'm re-reading Death Note X.x

ABW: Oh…

READ! REVIEW! GO VISIT AMI'S PROFILE!!! NOW DAMN IT!!!


	2. Why, Huh, and WTF!

RKK: **bawls**

ABW: What's Wrong?

RKK: My computer ate the five hour three pages that I typed for this chapter!

ABW: OMG! At least you have a photographic memory when it comes to what you've written… Right?

RKK: Yes… but… I SPENT FIVE LOST HOURS ON IT!!! **Bawls more **A-a-and… it only works for the most recent thing I wrote!

ABW: It's Okay RKK **pets**… It will all come back to you…

RKK: **sniffs and nods **Okay…

_**Teen Trouble: Shinigami Boredom**_

_**Part two: Why, Huh, and WTF?!**_

Graven stared with half seeing eyes at Mimi between the heads of L and Raito, half slumped over the back of the couch, he was only half awake, but at least he wasn't snoring.

"So… I'm betting you, L-san, and you, Raito-san, are wondering why you're here…" Mimi said from her armchair looking L-ish herself due to her insomnia and the fact she was curled into a ball in her chair.

"Correct… Are you going to tell us why we're here?" Raito asked. This time Amiboshi was the one who answered.

"L-kun, Remember that fic I had you read this morning?" Amiboshi asked and L looked pale.

"Are you telling me that the reason we're here is that you want to turn Raito-san and myself into lovers!? THAT'S SICK!" L said a small blush crossing his nose and cheeks adding a small but significant amount of color to his paled skin. Raito glanced frantically between Amiboshi, L, and Mimi. Mimi seemed about to say something when an audible snore was heard.

The source of course was Graven as he slid over the back of the couch, between Raito and L, and face planted right into the coffee table which broke neatly in two. He curled into a ball on top of the remains and mumbled something about Mimi taking blankets from him. Mimi smiled and shook her head.

"Who is that if I may ask." Raito inquired as he and L stared curiously at the long haired young man.

"Her boyfriend…" Amiboshi said at the same time Mimi said: "My Fiancée…" Mimi got out of her chair, and took the blanket off the back and covered Graven with it, looking fondly at him.

"He was up all night on a MMO Ami got me stuck on…" Mimi explained, "Any ways… No we have a theory on why you're here… But Ami thought it would be fun to mess with you two first… So let's go to Starbucks and we'll talk about it…" Mimi said and Raito and L exchanged looks of: "We might as well…"

~Two hours and several insults later…~

"One vanilla frapachino with whip crème, two chocolate frapachinos with chocolate drizzle, one with whip crème and the other without, two muffins, and six pieces of coffee cake…" Mimi said to a barista of Starbucks. The barista was currently openly staring at L who was hiding, slightly hunched, behind Amiboshi like a beaten child. "And stop staring at my broither… I know Laraties looks funny to you, but that's no reason to stare… Besides… You don't want to make me angry… I'm severely fond of my Laraties…" (1) Mimi said with a grin of: "I can't wait to put your name in Death Note…" the barista immediately stopped staring and let Mimi pay for the order. "Rai-kun, stay here and wait for the drinks… We'll be sitting over there…" Mimi said pointing to a table far from the barista who was staring now at Raito.

Mimi motioned L and Amiboshi to follow her and she led them to the table she had indicated to Raito. Once they were sitting L immediately tried to sit in his normal fetal position, but his feet kept slipping off the stool like chairs.

"Why'd you call me your brother… and my name's L, not Laraties…" L said almost in a whisper, concentrating on trying to sit the way he liked.

"The quickest cover I could think of… besides I couldn't take the way he was staring at you… like you were a bum or something… besides, you do kina look funny if someone hasn't read or seen your series "Death Note"…" Mimi said then she frowned, "L will you PLEASE sit normally for once…" She asked noticing L's hard time. This caused L to make a slight pout before he nodded dejectedly and sat as normal as he could.

At that moment Raito was back with the drinks, he set them down and grabbed his before handing L his with a slight blush. Mimi grabbed hers and Amiboshi opened an AMP energy drink.

"So, are you going to fill us in on the theory you have?" Raito asked bluntly. Mimi nodded.

"Since you so kindly asked, Raito-san… We shall… You see, our theory is this: you two have been brought here because Ryuuk's Death Note is here in this world, and only you two can identify Ryuuk… The reason we think this is because of what happened to Graven's best friend shortly after he asked me to be his girlfriend... Phail died in a so-called "Accident"… Ami and I were with him at the time… we found THIS…" Mimi paused setting a plastic zip-loc bag on the table that contained a small scrap of paper with hand writing on it, "At the crash site… We believe it was torn from Ryuuk's Death Note…" Mimi said sipping pensively at her frapachino. Amiboshi reached over and started to scratch Mimi's head like Mimi was a kitty.

"He was hit by a semi and died on contact… as that scrap says… We also believe that the person who is holding the Death Note isn't sure how it exactly works… and we think it's Mimi's Ex…" Amiboshi explained and Mimi nodded as Amiboshi stopped the petting and scratching. Raito and L gave each other looks of "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Of course… This is only a hypothesis, completely compiled by observation and inference… The only true way to analyze this, is to confront Ryuuk… Unfortunately we have NO CLUE where that fish eyed bastard is… NOR where his Death Note holder could be." Mimi said and Raito and L stared at her, they had assumed she was empty in the head like a flower pot. Mimi noticed this, "What? You think I'm like some empty airhead?!" She asked suddenly sounding annoyed. Raito and L shook their heads in unison like dogs shaking water from their fur.

"No, Mimi-san… Raito and I were just wondering how we can help find this… Death Note thing…" L said poking his fingers together like a child caught in the cookie jar.

"Anno… I know what Death Note is…" Raito said suddenly before he bit his lip in thought, "And I'm positive this is Ryuuk's death note… Lawliet don't stare at me like that!" Raito said giving him a look of annoyance.

"We thought you'd be able to identify it Raito-kun… Seeing as how Ryuuk used you as a puppet for all those years, forcing you to use his Death Note…" Amiboshi said and Raito sighed.

"Yes, please don't re-WAIT! How did YOU know that?!" Raito asked in shock Mimi sighed and pulled a book out of her messenger bag.

"This…" Mimi said simply showing the two a copy of the Manga they both were co-stars in. "Is where you're from… Technically you don't exist here in this reality… In fact our friends would more than likely think you're cosplayers cosplaying as Lawliet L and Yagami Raito… The more you deny that you are, the weirder it will be to explain you two are the very same Yagami Raito and Lawliet L that are in this series…" Mimi then took the book and put it back into her messenger bag with a look of sad disappointment.

"How did you know my real name was Lawliet L?" L asked his eyes as big as dinner plates. Mimi snickered.

"Elementry L, There's too much Death Note love in this world, so any good Death Note fan would be complete without a fandom guide… Written by your creator, so-to-speak, and it's revealed Ryuzaki isn't your real name, but it is in fact… Lawliet… also… Raito called you Lawliet not even five minutes ago…" Mimi concluded with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, I'm kina tired of eating and typing looking like L as I try to type a sentence or a paragraph with my egg sandwich half in my mouth and half in my hand…

Now… to explain where Laraties came from… (Yes I just interrupted my story to tell you what I was doing while writing that part) You see… I couldn't think of a good cover name for L (besides Lawliet…) so I picked up the nearest book to me… Ironically it was "Hamlet"… and Laraties was I believe either Ophelia's brother, OR he was Hamlet's friend… I can't quite remember…

Now that I've eaten and explained, back to this BS chapter that has fluff in it… I mean gore and blood, yeah that's it XD

----------------------------------------------------

L, Raito, Mimi and Ami all were soon deeply in conversation with hushed whispers when suddenly Raito felt a sudden chill down his spine.

_Well fuck, the apple freak's here… This SO isn't good… What if he writes Lawliet's name in the Death Note?! Or Ami-chan or Mimi-sama's names!? SHIT! WHAT IF HE WRITES MINE!?! _Thought a very frantic Raito. His face was still the stony mask he always wore, but anyone with half a brain could see he was thinking something unpleasant.

"Raito-kun… Is something… Wrong..?" Mimi asked before she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to scream and hyperventilate. Raito and L stood in unison, stool chairs clattering backward as they stared at the one who still had his hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Well, well, long time no see Mimi…" a smooth voice said and Mimi began to shake obviously she was afraid of the person behind her. Amiboshi made no move as if she was afraid that any sudden movements would mean that Mimi would be harmed.

"Where's Ryuuk and that Death Note!?" Raito asked looking the man dead in the eyes.

"Oh? And how would you know I had that book?" The man said with a smirk, "It matters not… You just will have to wait… Tonight… Seven o'clock…" He then muttered so only Mimi could hear then as quick as he had come, he vanished and L swore as he picked up his chair and Raito's. Mimi turned to Amiboshi and began to sob into her best friend's shoulder.

"Mimi?" Amiboshi asked then realized he had whispered something to her, "Who?" She asked deadpan.

"Graven…" Mimi said softly and Raito popped his knuckles loudly.

"He's so going down… There's very few ways to negate what has been written in Death Note… And the only one we can do, is interfere… L don't look at us like that…" Raito then aimed his last comment to L who was gnawing his thumb staring blankly.

"Raito-kun is right… We have to interfere…" L said almost hypnotically.

RKK: DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!

ABW: RKK WTF?

RKK: A cliffy! XD

ABW: Amature…

RKK: Why thank you! **Kitty face**

ABW: **smacks palm to face **Oi!

L Plot Bunny: **poofs in **Hi there! I'm the plot bunny of this story… Like you couldn't guess… Any ways review! Review or Raito will write your name in Death Note! (even though it wouldn't work because he can't see your face…)


End file.
